Conventional seating units (e.g., office chairs) often include armrests for supporting an arm of an occupant and include a seat and a backrest to support the occupant's body in an essentially seated disposition. In some models of seating units, the armrests are configured to move vertically to cope with occupants that have differing arm lengths. However, the apparatuses presently provided to achieve this vertical movement include complex assemblies (e.g., including rotating shafts) that are difficult for the occupant to manipulate and complicated to assemble. Further, these seating units fail to incorporate additional apparatuses for adjusting the armrest in various other degrees of motion that would maximize the ergonomic fit to the occupant.
Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention relate broadly to an armrest assembly that is installed to a seating unit and designed adjust an armrest of the seating unit in three different degrees of motion. This armrest assembly includes various mechanisms to effectuate the degrees of adjustment, wherein the mechanisms are effortless to operate and simply built.